


addition

by WattStalf



Series: Naritaverse Months 16-17 [45]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Drabble, F/F, F/M, Interlude, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-23 14:10:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9660674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: The kids work things out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> uh here's an interlude???? it barely counts as part of cosplay club series but it is how they got together within that storyline so yeah

Things don’t actually take very long to sort out, as least not as long as Saki thinks that they might. Really, it seems that her and Anri choosing to take the next step on their own is what the four of them needed. The straightforward way she goes about announcing this, and explaining her feelings, is enough to cause Anri to come forward with her and agree about things.

Masaomi is thrilled by it, but he plays it off with his usual bravado at first, going on about how he can’t blame the two of them for falling for him, and that it’s a strange yet lovely sight to see them turn to each other, rather than against each other. But, at the end of it all, they can tell that he can tell that it’s serious, and that he is more serious than he lets on.

Mikado, who still hasn’t managed to even confess his feelings to Anri, is a bit more thrown, but he watches his three friends beginning to work their side of things out, and he realizes how much he doesn’t want to be left out. He realizes that he wants to be a part of things too, and that he has more to confess than just what he has to confess to Anri. Fortunately, Masaomi is receptive, not holding back even though he must have felt odd, moving things further with his best friend.

But there’s nothing odd about any of it, and that is what the four of them come to realize as they try to figure everything out between them. As strange as it might seem, as unusual as it might be, the four of them are simply better off all together, and the progression from friends to something more can be a natural one sometimes.

Things still might feel lacking, at least between Saki and Mikado, but neither of them think that it has to stay that way for very long. With time, they think they might fall just as deeply for one another as they have the others, and even if they don’t, they already care so much. They care enough that nothing is  _ really _ lacking, and nothing is lopsided, because even if they never love each other the same way they love Masaomi or Anri, there are a lot of different ways to experience love.

Things are working out, slowly, but faster than expected, and Saki is so, so happy that she and Anri decided to face their feelings on their own at first and take things at their own pace.


End file.
